Férias Incomparáveis
by Looory
Summary: Férias, surpresas e paixão. Essas férias foram as melhores que essa galera já teve. Quem diria que os corações desses bravos guerreiros seriam conquistados? [PRECISO DE NAMORADA PARA O DEBA!]
1. Chapter 1

**Pisces Luna, obrigada por oferecer ao mundo uma idéia tão brilhante! Parabéns. Créditos totamente seus :D**

_"Menina, o que você está fazendo com fic nova? Nem postou o segundo capítulo de Recomeçando e já se apressou deste jeito?" _Pois é, não resisti e fiz uma fic, só que desta vez, de namoradas :D

Espero que se inscrevam. Vão gostar da fic. Vou fazer o máximo para atualizar o mais rápido possível, podem deixar!

---

**Férias Incomparáveis**

A Fic se passa num clube onde nossos dourados estão de férias. Então vem uma excursão de garotas que também vão passar as férias de julho lá. Dentro deste ônibus há quatorze garotas que vão tirar o sono dos nossos cavaleiros.. Então é disto que eu preciso: a boa vontade de 13 (um dos cavaleiros é meu xD) de vocês que se inscrevam e participem da fic. Nhá, e pensa bem: namorar um dourado é tudo de bom né?

Só quero pedir algumas coisinhas:

- Seja original. Invente uma raça, crie o seu estilo, tente ser superior na personalidade e mostre o seu jogo de cintura ao criar o seu romance com o cavaleiro. Resumindo: Me impressione.

- Evite romances açucarados, mas não exagere no árduo. Quero algo nos eixos.

- Sou fã de personalidades fortes, mas também gosto das doces. Ao invés de escolher um dos gêneros, mescle-os. Garanto que vai ficar melhor.

- Nomes originais são os meus favoritos. Invente um bem legal e coloque na ficha. Se já tiver um que você usa em todas pode por também.

**Dourados**:

Shion:

Mu:

Aldebaran:

Saga:

Kanon:

Máscara:

Aioria:

Shaka:

Dohko:

Milo: É MEU!

Aioros:

Shura:

Kamus:

Afrodite:

---

Quem quiser participar, pegue a ficha abaixo.:

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade:

Nascimento:

Onde Mora Atualmente (façam no estilo Cidade, País ok?)

Aparência:

Personalidade:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Mania:

Maior Qualidade:

Maior Defeito:

Namorado (Todos jogando duplo a partir deste campo se quiserem duas chances de participar ;D):

Como vão se conhecer:

Como vai se apaixonar por ele:

Como ele vai se apaixonar por você:

Pode por cena forte?

---

Ficha pequena hein? Tá valendo!

Vou apresentar minha personagem á vocês ;D

Nome: Désirée Martin Voltaire (apaixonei por este nome ;D só uso ele)

Apelido: Dê (eu fico só no basicão :P)

Idade: 19

Nascimento: 18/08

Aparência: A Dê tem cabelos negros, levemente ondulados, mais ou menos na altura da cintura, o corte em "V". Ela tem uma franja que vai até o pescoço, que ela sempre divide e deixa cada parte cair em cada olho, dando um charme básico ao seu semblante. Seus olhos são verdes, num tom esmeralda, expressivos e fortes, dando um certo medo em quem os fita. Seus lábios são médios, em um tom vermelho fraco. Bochechas pouco coradas e nariz normal. Pele morena-clara, seios médios e abdômen reto. Pernas longas e bem torneadas, por causa dos esportes que pratica. Ela é alta, 1,75 de altura, aproximadamente. Braços longos e delicados, unhas sempre em um tom claro, já que ela odeia tons muito fortes de esmalte. Ela está sempre séria, só sorri para as pessoas que confia ou que gosta. Tem uma pose desafiadora.

Personalidade: Désirée é muito séria e dedicada. Desde pequena não é muito de sorrir e demonstra antipatia e superioridade a quem não a conhece. Mas com os amigos ela sorri, brinca e se mostra uma garota incrívelmente angelical e doce, o que não aparenta. Sempre mede as palavras e se mostra muito educada com quem não conhece. Sempre ajuda os outros disfarçadamente, porque não gosta de se mostrar caridosa. Ás vezes faz loucuras sem pensar, porque segundo ela, no final das contas, ela vai morrer mesmo. É determinada a ponto de ser irresponsável, sempre vai atrás do que quer e se tiver que eliminar moralmente com qualquer intrometido que ousar impedí-la, tudo bem. Inteligente, sempre tem uma ótima solução para sair de uma situação. Nunca desce o nível com ninguém, mesmo que deteste a pessoa com todas as forças que tiver. Gosta de ficar sempre por sua conta, detesta ser ajudada porque acha que se dá melhor sozinha. Seu orgulho impede que ela peça desculpas quando erra, ou seja, raramente. Não é muito de emoções e de ser carinhosa, mas sente muito afeto e carinho pelas pessoas que a fizeram feliz. Detesta discutir, mas sempre que se mete em uma leva até o final, sempre deixando a pessoa falar e nunca dando uma de ignorante. Adora testar os outros de uma maneira que podemos entitular de cruel. Adora viajar e conhecer lugares novos, para criar mais cultura e aguçar sua inteligência.

O que gosta: Fazer amigos, ser elogiada por sua capacidade, dias chuvosos, nevasca, nascer do sol, sexta feira e sábado, conseguir o que quer, pessoas que a entendam, homens carinhosos e determinados, dançar e ajudar os outros.

O que não gosta: Pessoas irresponsáveis (tipo, ela pode, os outros não :P), pessoas sem metas futuras, futilidade, dias de sol muito forte, burrice e esperar alguém ou algo acontecer.

Mania: Jogar os cabelos para trás.

Maior Qualidade: Inteligente

Maior Defeito: Orgulhosa

Namorado (Todos jogando duplo a partir deste campo se quiserem duas chances de participar ;D): Milo

Como vão se conhecer: Andando á cavalo. O meu vai se descontrolar e vou acabar caindo e torcendo o pé. O Milo que vai estar por ali me vê no chão com cara de judiada e vai querer me ajudar. Eu não vou querer e vou mandar ele catar coquinho. Ele diz que eu não vou conseguir chegar num médico e eu peço para que ele não se meta na minha vida. Vou me levantar e tentar ir sozinha só que ele me pega á força no colo e me leva contra a minha vontade. Depois disto ele vai me seguir que nem irmão mais velho e vou começar a me estressar.

Como vai se apaixonar por ele: Quando eu ver que ele só faz isto porque se importa comigo e então me aproximo dele. Ficamos amigos, saimos para uma par de lugar e então começo a me apaixonar por ele.

Como ele vai se apaixonar por você: Depois de me achar interessante ele vai começar a me seguir. Depois de um tempo ele vai se apaixonando por mim e resolve que precisa cuidar de mim e das minhas irresponsabilidades para que eu não me machuque.

Pode por cena forte? Sim

---

Enfim amores, se inscrevam!

:D

beiijos.


	2. Escolhidas!

**Pisces Luna, obrigada por oferecer ao mundo uma idéia tão brilhante! Parabéns. Créditos totamente seus :D**

**---**

**Férias Incomparáveis**

Olá Meninas! Como vão todas?

Bom gente foi realmente foi muito difícil escolher as namoradas. Além de todas as fichas estarem ótimas teve mais três motivos:

- Terça eu fui no Playcenter e então digamos que cheguei super cansada.

- Eu estou com medo do meu quarto T.T quando eu era pequena, digamos que eu e o garoto que eu gosto atualmente noivamos :P com alianças de plástico (é, aqueles anéizinhos que vem na embalagem de pipoca doce). Depois de anos que eu perdi aquele anel o que me acontece? Eu sonho com o garoto e assim que eu acordo eu acho o anel debaixo da minha cama! Eu estou traumatizada com tudo isto!!

- Minha irmã e o maldito fake dela! Ela fica me irritando para mexer e pior é que minha mãe apoia a birra dela oO

Mas enfim, aqui estão as escolhidas! Só **está** **faltando namorada pro** pobrezinho do **Deba**!

Aguém adota ele, porque ele merece:D Agora vejam abaixo a ficha de cada namorada escolhida.

---

**Nome: **Elizabeth Ann Heathcliff.

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Yorkshire, Inglaterra.

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanho-dourados, compridos e cacheados, um pouco mal-cortados, à altura dos cotovelos. Olhos azuis um pouco saltados, sonhadores e misteriosos. Rosto fino, pele muito branca, corpo sem muitas curvas.

**Personalidade: **Elizabeth é uma sonhadora irremediável. Muito romântica e idealista, absolutamente viciada em livros de fantasia e contos de fadas. É doce e gentil, uma boa companheira e muito paciente em ouvir os outros. Por outro lado, está longe de ser calma. Na verdade, é uma jovem ativa e impaciente, que parece viver dentro de uma história de aventura. É muito infantil e inocente, odeia ser contrariada e é bastante teimosa. Acredita que todas as histórias que lê podem ser reais e é muito decidida nesse ponto, não permitindo que a contestem. Não tem problemas em admitir que espera que seu principe chege em um cavalo branco para buscá-la.

**Namorado: **Mu.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Ficha básica e objetiva. Quanto ao namorado eu achei que sua história ficava perfeitamente bem com o Mu! Tomara que você não me mate :D

---

**Nome: **Heze Spica.

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Lárissa, Grécia.

**Aparência: **Heze tem a pele bronzeada e cabelos loiros, em um tom dourado, lisos e repicados, na altura de suas escápulas. Como os cabelos não têm volume e dificilmente mantém algum penteado feito neles, Heze muitas vezes para enfeitá-los faz duas ou três discretas trancinhas nas laterais. Seus olhos são azuis, e são como livros abertos para os sentimentos da menina. Tirando os cabelos e os traços delicados de suas face, Heze é um ser completamente andrógeno. Possui um corpo pouco desenvolvido, com poucas curvas, seios e quadril pequeno, cujo volume seria facilmente escondido por uma roupa mais larga. Seu abdômen é reto, e os ossos de sua bacia são visíveis. Em conjunto, dependendo da roupa que Heze usa, muitas pessoas acabam com a impressão de que a menina é na verdade um garoto um tanto quando afeminado.

**Personalidade: **Heze é uma pessoa na maioria das vezes alegre, otimista e espontânea. É daquelas que não parece ter senso comum quando o assunto é discrição, fala alto, se expressa usando o corpo inteiro e acha que a vida é uma grande brincadeira, é incapaz de esconder seus sentimentos. O que muitos nunca adivinhariam a primeira vista, mas percebem logo após conhecê-la, é que Heze é uma medrosa de classe maior. Morre de medo de quase tudo, escuro, tempestades, insetos, filmes de terror... E se já não é discreta em situações normais, quando se assusta então... Grita, pula, chora, esperneia, sai correndo.

**Namorado: **Saga.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Amei tudo na sua ficha! Foi específica o suficiente e foi a primeira decidida!

---

**Nome: **Aleesha L'arc.

**Idade: **19 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Dublin, Irlanda.

**Aparência: **É ruiva, os cabelos totalmente repicados chegam até a altura da cintura e tem um tom de vermelho bem forte, cor de sangue, olhos verdes brilhantes como duas grandes esmeraldas, pele levemente bronzeada, corpo bem definido, pernas grossas e torneadas, braços longos e finos, busto grande, boca vermelha fina sempre contraída em um sorriso e unhas bastante compridas sempre cuidadas impecavelmente. Além das tatuagens que ela ama xDD uma adaga pequena no pulso direito e duas asas de dragão fechadas nas costas (Aleesha diz que são fechadas pois um dia, quando tiver conseguido tudo o que quer, ela irá abri-las).

**Personalidade: **Aparentemente fria, faz questão de ser extremamente mal educada com quem não se afeiçoa muito; fala tudo que lhe vêm à cabeça quando está brava e acaba por machucar os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que seja sem intenção, por isso não conserva muitas amizades duradouras. Está sempre disposta a tentar algo novo e costuma não se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos, gosta de viver intensamente cada segundo, sem se importar com o amanhã, sendo o seu lema "não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje" xD. É egoísta ao extremo, se coloca acima de tudo, como prioridade e não mede esforços para conseguir o que deseja; está sempre perturbando alguém quando não tem nada para fazer xD é seu passatempo preferido tirar as pessoas do sério. Mesmo assim ela é uma amiga e companheira excelente, capaz de enfrentar quem quer que seja pelas pessoas que ama. Além disso, é dona de um sarcasmo que espanta qualquer um que converse com ela e também pelo fato dela gostar de dar indiretas aos outros, como se estivesse testando a inteligência deles.

**Namorado: **Kanon.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Dri, porque você sempre me impressiona? Vejo fichas suas em muitas outras fics e me apaixono lendo elas! Até esqueço de fazer a minha :P

---

**Nome: **Valentina Hazmdin.

**Idade: **21 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Amsterdã, Holanda.

**Aparência: **1,68cm, 57kg. Pele branca, com tendência a ficar vermelha quando exposta ao sol. Corpo de estrutura mediana, com mãos delicadas, de dedos finos e compridos. Cabelos pretos, finos e lisos. Olhos violeta, ligeiramente puxados. Lábios macios vermelhos, boca pequena. Nariz pequeno e arrebitado. Tem uma tatuagem de pantera negra nas costas, lombar direita. Gosta de usar roupas curtas e justas, que caem como uma luva em seu corpo esguio. Tem preferência por cores fortes, por contrastar com sua cor. Adora saltos altos, colares e anéis. Não dispensa maquiagem, pelo menos um batonzinho tem que usar.

**Personalidade: **Nina é uma antítese, por isso muitos não a compreendem. Tem rostinho de anjo, mas se comporta como o diabo. Ela não é ruim, mas é ciente de que muitas vezes passa a imagem de má. Inconstante, tem dificuldade de organizar seus pensamentos. Como pensa mais rápido do que fala, geralmente não consegue fazer com que o seu interlocutor acompanhe sua narrativa. Intuitiva, geralmente não erra em seus palpites e conselhos Seu lema é "Ao invés e falar de problemas, falemos de soluções". Algumas vezes introspectiva, outras faladeira. Extremamente nervosa, ela tem psoríase (doença de fundo nervoso que causa coceiras na pele, ocorrendo feridas), mas não comenta nada com os companheiros de viagem, o que causa alguns atritos.

**Namorado: **Mask.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Pessoas duplo sentido são as minhas favoritas! Apaixonei pela sua ficha.

---

**Nome: **Erinn Pfeiff.

**Idade: **17 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Copenhaga, Dinamarca.

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanhos claros com suaves tons acobreados, lisos e levemente cacheados nas pontas que vão até meio das costas olhos verdes claros que facilmente são confundidos com azuis (o que a irrita profundamente), pele branca que cora com facilidade, algumas sardas sobre o nariz, boca pequenas com o lábios bem delineados e rosados, forma covinhas no rosto quando sorri, corpo com curvas mas sem exageros, busto de tamanho normal, cintura fina, 1,57m e 48Kg.

**Personalidade: **Em geral dá-se bem com todo o mundo, quando conhece alguém pode parecer muito tímida e atrapalhada, mas quando começa a ganhar confiança torna-se simpática, alegre, e expontânea, é teimosa e orgulhosa, detesta que lhe dêem ordens ou que digam para ficar quieta, é inconsequente agindo sem pensar, tem uma tendência inata para atrair sarilhos (dos quais não sabe sair depois), é curiosa mas de uma forma infantil (não pode ver uma porta fechada que tem de abrir, ou se alguém diz para não ir a tal sitio o mais certo é que ela vá), não leva desaforo para casa, apesar de tudo é muito ingénua sobretudo em relação a sentimentos, é inocente não vendo maldade em nada, quando se irrita tenta fazer pose de forte e sair ganhando mas o mais certo é no fim desatar a chorar quando ninguém estiver vendo.

**Namorado: **Aioria.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Adorei sua ficha porque você deixou ela gostosa de ler. Já disse que se tem duas coisas que eu realmente leio várias vezes são fichas e perfis de orkut:D

---

**Nome: **Garnet Kurokawa.

**Idade: **19 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Tokyo, Japão.

**Aparência: **1,72, 50 kilos, pele bem alva, corpo fino com poucas curvas, braços e pernas longas e finas, rosto delicado, olhos grandes, felinos na cor violeta, cabelos curtos, estilo chanel na altura da orelha, repicado, liso e preto, a franja é na altura do queixo e vive caindo nos olhos, lábios grossos e avermelhados, tem muitos brincos na orelha, tatuagens pelo corpo, asas de anjos nas costas, um dragão tribal no pescoço e crucifixos góticos ao contrário no pulso.

**Personalidade: **Irônica, sarcástica, tem um humor negro e apimentado, sempre com um sorriso irritante para muitos, ela não liga para o que dizem dela, é do tipo rebelde, se a irritarem, deixa a pessoa falando sozinha e dá as costas. É divertida, engraçada, meio pavio curto, sonhadora, meiga e carente, mas tenta esconder isso dos outros.

**Namorado: **Shaka.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Pure-Petit, amo suas fics! Sua ficha está tão bem feita quanto elas. Parabéns!

---

**Nome: **Lilian Milissa Forteville.

**Idade: **19 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Veneza, Itália.

**Aparência: **Olhos grandes e Violetas, com longos cilios negros, cabelo azul claro ate a cintura presos por uma fita de veludo preto. 1,62 de altura 49 kilos. pele alva um pouco bronzeada. Tem poucas curvas, mais as poucas que tem são todas bem definidas. Rosto delicado com labios vermelhos e carnudos. e possui as bochechas rosadas.

**Personalidade: **Calma, Timida, Fria, Orgulhosa, Seria, um "pouco" nervosa e um tanto infantil.

**Namorado: **Dohko.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Artemis, você foi a mais objetiva de todas! Tudo bem explicado, saquei na hora! Escolhida, com certeza!

---

**Nome: **Camila Lee Jones.

**Idade: **19 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Londres, Inglaterra.

**Aparência: **Camis possui cabelos cacheados castanhos abaixo dos ombros .Seus olhos são de um azul, da cor do céu ,totalmente expressivos. Possui uma pele super branca e sempre quando fica sem graça, suas bochechas coram . Possui lábios vemelhos (natural) , seios médios , sem barriga ,coxas um pouco grossas .Possui 1,60m (odeia ser baixinha) .

**Personalidade: **Possui uma personalidade forte . Pode estar calma numa hora e na outra se encontra totalmente estressada . Algumas pessoas acham que ela é metida, por se encontrar séria .Mas o que não sabem é que ela só é seria com quem não conhece. Quando ela já é amiga da pessoa e confia totalmente ,Camis sorri o tempo todo, faz brincadeiras e adora ajudar os outros. Mas ao mesmo tempo é ironica e tem uma boas tiradas.

**Namorado: **Aioros.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Cami, sua ficha também entrou para as primeiras escolhidas! Parabéns! Simples, rápida e encantadora!

---

**Nome: **Victória Sullivan Mazscroviesh.

**Idade: **20 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Helsinki, Finlândia.

**Aparência: **Olhos azuis celeste, cabelos loiros platinados, lábios tipo Angelina Jolie. Extremamente magra e branca. Tem várias sardas e quando fica envergonhada ou com calor ou coisas do tipo, fica hiper vermelha. Tem uma tatuagem nas costas: um escrito em japonês ("liberdade") em volta de rosas vermelhas com espinhos. Um piercing de argolinha no nariz e outro piercing no umbigo. Tem 1,63m de altura; pesa 44kg; 94cm de busto; 63cm de cintura; 15 de quadril e 56cm de coxa.

**Personalidade: **Doce, meiga, sensível, solidária, carinhosa, sozinha, simpática e calma. É muito querida pelas pessoas. É bastante frágil e todos estão tentando protegê-la de um perigo. É passiva e vê-la respondendo ou fazendo coisas inesperadas é impossível. Nunca fala ou faz sem pensar várias e várias vezes. Tem mais medo de machucar os outros do que a si mesma. É muito tímida, muito mesmo. Fica vermelha por qualquer coisa. Se tem uma pessoa que é muda, mas sabe falar, é ela, entra muda e sai calada de todos os lugares, a menos que alguém fale com ela. Nunca fica se gabando para os outros. Mas, depois de tudo que passou, começa a desacreditar na amor. Sempre confiou demais nos outros e isso a fez perder muitas amizades que considerava sinceras, por causa de traições. No momento, é muito difícil faze-la abrir-se com alguém e contar seus segredos, chega a ser fria nesse assunto.

**Namorado: **Shura.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Niina! Adorei sua ficha. Nos conformes do que eu pedi! Ficou perfeita.

---

**Nome: **Kanabi Hatsuki.

**Idade: **20 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Tókyo, Japão.

**Aparência: **Cabelos longos, lisos e brancos, quase tocando o chão, presos na altura da cintura por uma fita negra (vide cabelo do Yue - CCS). Olhos amarelados, cor-de-âmbar, quase dourados. Pele pálida, contrastando assustadoramente com os cabelos. Franja farta e repicada, sempre caindo sobre seu olho direito. Curvas discretas, mas não inexistentes. 1,78m de altura (sim, bem alta) e 57kg.

**Personalidade: **Calada e silenciosa. Prefere ouvir e observar do que falar. É rude e calculista, não se importa de ferir física ou emocionalmente uma pessoa, por isso procura manter a boca fechada. Sarcástica, nunca resiste à chance de soltar um comentário irônico nas horas mais inapropriadas, divertindo alguns e irritando outros. É exigente e decidida, quando quer alguma coisa, ela QUER. Mas sabe esperar a hora certa para conseguir.

Por ouvir mais do que fala, é considerada boa ouvinte. Sabe a hora certa de abrir a boca (embora nunca respeita essa hora xD), por isso também é considerada ótima conselheira. Gosta de ouvir o problema dos outros e está sempre pronta para ajudar quem vier pedir sua ajuda.

**Namorado: **Kamus.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Larry, sua história conseguiu chamar minha atenção! Você também foi uma das primeiras escolhidas!

---

**Nome: **Gabrielle Ivanov.

**Idade: **18 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Moscou, Rússia.

**Aparência: **Baixinha, com apenas 1,57 m. Seu corpo é muito bonito, possui seios fartos, cintura fina , bumbum mediano e durinho ,unhas sempre feitas e compridas, pernas proporcionais para seu corpo que tem como principal atrativo seus seios. Seus cabelos são de uma cor um tanto incomum, o tom de rosa-bebe deixando Gabi ainda mais delicada, caiem graciosamente ate o bumbum, fazendo cachos definidos a partir da cintura.Sua franja vai ate a altura dos seios, torneando seu lindo rosto. Esse possui olhos azuis bebe , nariz arrebitado, boca rosada e carnuda. Ps: tem duas tattos no pescoço, uma pequena asa atrás de cada orelha.

**Personalidade: **Parece ser arrogante e metida porem, é muito amiga ,educada ,simples (no jeito) e extrovertida. Faz com que todos se apeguem muito a ela e seu jeito carinhoso. Com tudo possui uma aparecia muito frágil e é chorona.

**Namorado: **Dite.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Alice, você me surpreendeu! Poucas meninas tem tanta criatividade!

---

**Nome: **Clowver Miller Smifh.

**Idade: **18 anos.

**Onde mora atualmente: **Moscou, Rússia.

**Aparência: **Longos e cheios cabelos ondulados que vão até a altura da cintura, seus fios são no tom cor azul-primavera com finas mechas cor-de-rosa. Contém uma beleza exótica, rosto de belos traços. Grandes e misteriosos olhos liláses que durante a noite ganham um encantador tom arroxeado. Pele caprichosamente queimada pelos raios de sol, Possui corpo esbelto de curvas bem assentuadas capazes de chamar a atenção com muita facilidade. Me precisamente 1,68. Sem esquecer a linda tatuagem de uma rosa vermelha em sua nuca.

**Personalidade: **É simpática, costuma falar com todos no mesmo nível, dependendo do caráter de cada um. Ela pode parecer meio estranha as vezes pois é um pouco pacata e costuma ficar um pouco izolada ou se distanciar por meio de seus pensamentos e reflexões. Sua voz está sempre em tom sereno e tranquilo de forma que transmita paz e segurança de qualquer um que se aproxime. Dizem ser uma garota misteriosa, afinal nunca se sabe o que realmente se passa em sua mente, emanado um ar de doçura e mistério ao memso tempo. Mesmo em situações difíceis a garota conserva um comportamento confiante, procura ser racional em qualquer situação não deixando que o pânico tome conta de si.

**Namorado: **Shion.

**Porque foi escolhida: **Aiai, Cherry! Com uma ficha dessas estava óbvio que você teria o seu carneirinho! Parabéns.

---

Parabéns ás escolhidas! Acompanhem a fic!

E você ai que gosta do jeito orgulhoso do Deba, se inscreve!

Beijos.


End file.
